Aurora
by xoxograciegirl
Summary: Aurora has pricked her finger on Maleficent's spinning wheel. Sleeping beauty has fallen into a deep, dark sleep. What happens now? In her sleep she finds herself in the real world of 14th century France. She is lost and confused and through that she learns more about herself than she ever expected to know. Will she ever return to her fairytale world? How will she do it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

At first a speck, then an deep red stream dripping down my finger. I saw a drip fall to the floor and splat. Was this Maleficent's great revenge? I have always known she takes severe measures when it comes to me, but why prick me with a spinning wheel? How could that carry out her great plan of revenge? The spinning wheel, an old rusting wheel unused for decades. She had forced me to be locked away, never to see my parents again and that was equivalent was torture. It tugged at my mind. Who was I, why does my life have to be this way? I asked myself this everyday but at the moment, that nagging feeling seemed to be dulling. How could a prick on my finger be vengeance over me. A prick will heal in a days time, but a parentless childhood could not. The ache in my heart of not being raised by my own parents will never fully abandon me. That is a slash too profound to patch up.

I had been told my story by Mistress Fauna, Mistress Flora, and Mistress Merryweather; those three wonderful fairies raised me. The King and Queen, or as I call them, my father and mother had longed for a child for the longest of time and one day their wish was granted. I was born to them and my father, the King, pronounced my birthday to be a holiday for all of the kingdom. On this day, the high estate and low estate would pay homage to me, Princess Aurora. On the day of my birth my parents and the parents of Prince Philip wanted to unite their kingdoms through our marriage. We were to be married when I was of age. Then, my three fairies were each to give me one gift. Mistress Flora gave her beauty, Mistress Fauna gave me the gift of song, and Mistress Merryweather... well her gift was going to have to wait. Maleficent showed up at the castle completely uninvited and that was her reason to be upset. She barged right in on my party only to tell my parents that I would prick my finger on the spinning wheel before the sunset of my sixteenth birthday, the worst part was that this was to be the death of me. Now, Mistress Merryweather had yet to give me her gift and she did the best she could do to protect me. My gift from her was that I would not die, but I would fall into a never ending deep sleep. Magic has it's limits and it always comes with a price but any curse can be lifted. My father wanted to protect me at all costs and he ordered every spinning wheel in the kingdom to be burnt, and it was done as he ordered. I was sent to a little cabin in the woods with my three fairies and there I would stay until today; my sixteenth birthday.

Now I understood what was happening but I was too late. My head began to spin. An ache arose all over me. I was dizzy and suddenly very tired. Maleficent began to laugh. I was out of breath and panting as I managed to ask what was going on. Her response was more laughter. I was puzzled, but in my state I could not quite wrap my head around it. I heard my heart beating. I felt it in my head. Not long ago I had met a wonderful man in the forest. I told my fairies that he was wonderful and that I had to see him again. They told me it was forbidden. I begged them to let me leave and see him but they told me I couldn't because I had to marry Prince Philip. I guess I will never accomplish my dreams, to find true love and be reunited with my parents now anyway. I looked at my finger the bleeding began to end but the dizziness refused to leave. She laughed, harder and harder every time I gave her puzzled look. I wanted to scream help but I could not speak. Then I think I fell. I hit the hard ground with a thud. Then, I saw blackness. I could not see but I could hear. I heard a shrill echoing, laugh of pure evil. It was like the blackness you see at night, and it is always blackest just before dawn.

* * *

**Hello! If you have any questions or suggestions please let me know! I hope you enjoy my story. This is only the beginning so keep checking in and please leave a review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1: Dawn

**Chapter 1:**

**Dawn**

The world turned from black to white. I couldn't see anything quite yet and I wasn't quite able to move or speak. The deep blackness had turned to white and I knew that I was coming to. I could feel the sun shining on me like a warm blanket. Once I was able to open my eyes I saw the world. It felt very different from the dark room with the spinning wheel. I was laying in soft green grass just under a white flowering tree. There was a slight breeze and not a cloud in the sky. I felt the warmth around me after remembering the tile floor to be so cold. Where was I? The Kingdom hadn't been like this in a long time.

I looked up and there was a little chickadee looking down at me, chirping a pleasant tune. I looked up at it and watched it. Another one flew down beside it. They seemed to twitter and chirp as if they were talking for a moment and then they flew away together. All I have ever wanted was to fall in love and run away with my prince charming. I mustered up enough strength to sit up and figure out where I was. There was a large, crimson barn with a little house near it. I saw a sprawling field of corn and a few lone sheep wandering around. It was a beautiful and charming place but it was certainly not a place I had seen in my lifetime.

Then I heard the door to the house fly open and slam against the wall. I jumped up in fright and hid behind the tree. The house was just visible through the flowers. A young woman emerged holding two buckets, one in each hand. She was humming a pretty tune as she walked over to the barn. Once she was inside I ran over to the window and stood below it. I caught my breath and peeked up over the flower boxes. She was milking the cows. I was so interested in all of the animals in the barn that I didn't even notice that the woman was staring straight at me. Our eyes locked. For a moment I froze from panic and then proceeded to drop to the ground beneath the window, mentally willing her to forget what she just saw. Soon enough, she came peeking around the corner and asked me, "Are you lost?" with a queer little accent. "No!" I replied a little too quickly. "I mean, yes."

She saw I was shivering violently and handed me blanket that had hung on a horse. It was much too cold here for my flimsy white dress. She had her hands full with her sloshing buckets of milk, but she guided me towards the ivy covered mansion. She left the pails of milk by the door and poured a small amount into a separate dish. I asked her who it was for and she said "The little black cat. I feel so bad for her. She has no home or family and no food. Don't tell the mistress, please, she wouldn't like me to do this." I nodded and we entered.

The mansion was enormous. It had spiraling staircases and charming little bedrooms with silk covered beds and floral curtains. The maid took me to the kitchen and sat me down at a dark oak table. She disappeared into a little room and said she would be back soon. A few minutes later she appeared out of the little with pastry and a fresh, warm glass of milk. I ate gratefully.

When I was done, the maid came and sat down near me. "What is your name?" I inquired. For I did not know what to call her so I could find out what was going on. "Florence," she answered softly. "I am never called by my name. 'Maid, maid!' that is all I am ever called." I felt bad for Ms. Florence.

"Who calls you that?" I questioned. I did not understand why she would not be addressed by the name her parents had given to her.

"The mistress," she replied with a sorrowful expression on her face. "Enough of my troubles, I want to know about you! What is your name?" she asked.

"Aurora," I replied before the thought occurred to me to use a pseudonym. "I have never heard of that one before. How did you get here?" This next question was a challenge for me. I racked my mind for any recollection of what happened but nothing surfaced. I told her that this place did not look familiar though and I was very confused myself. She said, "Ok, I think...I think I believe you. Some pretty strange things have been happening around here lately and I wanted to make sure you weren't some sort of trick. Lana and Mary!" she exclaimed, "Come out, she is an honest young lady. She won't hurt us." I was as confused as I was curious. Two more maids came out of the little room, both wearing a little apron. Each maid had a different colored apron though. Ms. Florence had a red apron, Ms. Lana had a green apron, and Ms. Mary had a blue one. Ms. Mary and Ms. Lana both welcomed me. All three of them were very friendly.

The four of us talked for a long time as I tried to remember how I had gotten here. I soon began to yawn and Ms. Florence said, "Oh, poor girl. You have appeared in a place you know nothing of and have obviously come a long way. You must be exhausted. Let me fix you a bed." After our hours of talking, I had learned enough about the mistress to know that she wasn't always the most accommodating so I asked, "Will the mistress be upset with me? I most certainly do not want to intrude by any means."

Ms. Florence answered me reassuringly, "She will not find out. She never visits our chambers. In fact, she hardly ever gets off her own tush. That is why she has us." I laughed a little at this and Ihad to admit, Iwas curious, but I was so tired that I didn't ask anymore questions. Ms. Florence lead me to a little bedchamber up one of the spiraling staircases. She made the bed for me and I climbed in. She said, "If you are awake later, come back down to our little kitchen and one of us will fix you something. Make sure you go exactly the way we came or the Mistress might see you. Sleep well!" She closed the door but I was already half asleep by the time she was leaving.


End file.
